Near
by KenniScarlett
Summary: Kagome can sense the end is near.
1. Chapter 1

Her cherry colored lips curved upwards into a sad smile as she thought of all the exciting adventures she and her group of friends had together. She knew it wasn't going to last, but she was going to enjoy all the time she could with the people she now considered family before it all came to a close. The end of her adventure was nearing, she could feel it.

She shifted her gaze to the red clad, dog-eared boy at the head of the group and thought of how much she used to love him. That love had turned into something more sibling-like, rather than the infatuation it had been. She had always known, deep down, that Inuyasha would never love her that way, so eventually she decided it was better if she just moved on.

Next, her blue eyes shifted to the monk, the demon slayer, and the demon slayer's fire cat demon. Miroku and Sango were like a brother and sister to her. Miroku, the perverted monk, was madly in love with Sango, the demon slayer. They even had plans to get married once Naraku is defeated. She and Sango could share anything with each other. She would truly miss her with all her heart once this quest was over.

The girl's eyes shifted, once again, to the young fox demon walking next to her. He was like a son to her. Shippo had already lost his parents once and since he viewed the young woman walking next to him as a mother, he would be devastated when she disappears. She would be equally as devastated.

Her smile dropped from her face and she sighed. Yes, Kagome knew this adventure was going to end soon, and she had no idea how she would manage to carry on in life without her new family.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo asked, hopping onto his adoptive mother's shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things." She smiled and they continued walking quietly for a while. "Guys! Someone's coming this way!" Kagome called out urgently.

"Do they have a jewel shard!" Inuyasha asked excitedly. They hadn't had any jewel shards showing up lately, so he was anxious to find one. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I don't sense one." Suddenly, Inuyasha bristled.

"Sesshomaru!" He muttered, sensing his half-brother's demonic energies.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the last syllable of his name was uttered, Sesshomaru appeared in front of the team. For once, Inuyasha stood there silently, as if in anticipation. Sesshomaru's eyes scanned each member of the group before settling on Kagome's dumbfounded cerulean gaze. Without a word, Lord Sesshomaru turned quickly and began walk back towards the trees that he had come from.

"Sesshomaru! Come back here and fight me!" Inuyasha finally spouted while unsheathing Tessaiga. Sesshomaru stopped and glanced back at his younger half-brother.

"Not at this time, Half-breed." With that Sesshomaru crossed into the trees, fading into the darkness.

"What was that about?" Sango asked the monk in a hushed tone. Her question went unanswered.

"Come on! We're burning daylight! If we wanna finish the jewel and defeat Naraku you guys need to speed it up!" Inuyasha called impatient as ever. Kagome just stared straight ahead not uttering a single word as she thought of what just happened. The great demon lord, Sesshomaru looked directly at her for a moment before turning and leaving. What was that about? What was that strange look in his eyes?

"Hey, are you alright, Kagome?" Shippo, who had jumped down into her arms when Sesshomaru appeared, looked up and touched her cheek. Kagome jumped slightly, being startled out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine, Shippo! Why wouldn't I be?" She responded over-animatedly. Her smile never leaving her face. "Let's stop here for tonight! It's starting to get dark and I'm hungry! What about you guys?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each and shrugged before going to find firewood. Inuyasha began to open his mouth to argue when he felt the dark, threatening energy emanating from Kagome just daring him to defy her. His ears flattened against his head in submission before an argument started. Kagome smiled widely as Inuyasha gave up and walked over to the spot where the fire would be and started pulling food and utensils from her large, yellow backpack.

"I wonder what's going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. They've been acting strangely toward each other lately. Inuyasha doesn't argue as much and Kagome walks behind us, silently." Sango worried to Miroku. "Do you think it has something to do with Kikyo?"

"I'm not sure, my dear Sango. There's not enough evidence pointing toward that being the issue. Maybe you should ask Kagome? After all, she is like a sister to you." With a nod from the demon slayer they walked back to camp with a pile of wood to start the fire. Once they got back to the camp, they were shocked by the scene before them. Kagome was nowhere to be seen and Shippo was yelling at inuyasha, before he turned and ran off into the woods.

Sango and Miroku dropped the wood they had gathered and turned to Inuyasha, who sat looking guilty.

"What happened?" Sango demanded. Inuyasha refused to answer.

"Yes, what happened?" Miroku tried. Inuyasha glared at them before turning to a tree, but before he could jump into the branches, Sango struck him. Inuyasha stopped moving, shocked. A small red hand print was now forming on his left cheek.

"What is going on?" Sango yelled, more determined than ever to find out what happened.

"She ran off! OK?" Inyasha huffed.

"What did you do?!" Sango was furious. The clearing was silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke.

"She wanted to go home...She said she felt like the end was near. I said no. Then she ran off into the woods and Shippo started yelling at me. That's all." Sango and Miroku were shocked.


End file.
